mystical_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
​Migi Mount
This page is about the season 1 version of Migi; for the third season, see Hana Mount. is the first main location in the first season of Mystical Unity. It's also known as "The City of Beautiful Magic". It is a fictional location set in North America, by the English language. It's really known for many wealthy individuals. It's placed in the center between an ocean and mountains. It is mostly known where magic happens, being the main city in use. Etymology Migi was named from the family of the same name. The family has been around how long the town had been. Migi is a play on the words "Maho", which is magic in Japanese. Following the theme of magic. Located Areas in Migi Schools * Migi Academy: Wealthy school where most wealthy students learn. The academy is mostly known for their programs to help the most poorest students gets jobs, though rumors speculate that they don't do what they are supposed to do, and spend it for themselves, though they aren't confirmed. They also are really know for their talented students in sports, and their mascot is a Pegasus. ** Characters that attend: Violet Hoshimiya, Chloe Bakhuizen, Cheryl Elven (Teacher), Siara Migi (Graduate) * Little Liberty Elementary: Elementary school in Migi, most notably for grades Preschool through 4nd Grade. The elementary is separate in districts depending on ages. The school is known for the teachers and professors that helps the students to be intelligent. * Harbor Junior High: Middle School in Migi, mostly for grades of 5th to 8th. The school is mostly known for their arts and reputation of bad students hanging around trashing the area. Though there are many bad students, the teachers are trying their best, with other students, to reform them, specially if they don't stay like it. ** Characters that attend: Lana Hail, May Spring, Tristan Smith, Veronica Mallina, Chloe Miles, Olivia Miles, Stella Evergreen, Ashley Drawn, Cora Smith, Amanda Patrick * Liberty Woods High School: High school in Migi, mostly for grades of 9th to 12th. The school is mostly known by the landscaping and the intelligent and mature students. ** Characters that attend: Amy Jewel (Graduate), Hannah Hamilton (Graduate), Lily Garret * Migi University: College in the north side of Migi Mount. Biggest school and most notably as the "School of the Brave and Talented". It has over 400+ students and is considered the most intelligent school in the MU universe. From Freshman to Senior, the students are well trained but put their future lives into light. ** Characters that attend: Carley Surridge (Comics), Siara Migi (Graduate) Business * Mr. Bakhuizen Bakery: Famous bakery in Migi Mount owned by the Bakhuizen family. They have a big reputation of tasty goods and sweets, and are really big on making costumers happy than fame. Public Areas * Migi National Park: N/A Connected Areas * Migi Suburb: The secondary location in the season, located in the south of Migi Mount. Most of the poor and middle-class individuals live there. Mostly notable for the green valleys and fields connected to it and Greenfield, making it have more pretty views and areas than Mount. Suburb is also famous for the Cherry Blossoms to bloom every spring, apart from another city closer to Greenfield. Extra Areas * Unity Bunker: The main hideout where the unities figure out plans and find where a threat is happening. It was made when Cheryl, Kevin, and Yoshei had to go to the real world and fight the villain there. The bunker is soon discovered being abandoned after Violet was killed. It's soon found by Unity Warrior when Baker and Clover took over their reincarnated bodies. * Migi Capitol Military Base: N/A * Migi Capitol Building: N/A Residents Mystical Unity * Violet Hoshimiya (Series 1) * Chloe Bakhuizen (Series 1) * Cheryl Elven (Series 1/3) * Amy Jewel (Series 2) * Siara Migi (Series 2) * Hannah Hamilton (Series 2) * Lana Hail (Series 2) * May Spring (Series 3) * Lily Garret (Series 3) * Tristan Smith (Series 3/4) * Veronica Mallina (Series 3) * Chloe Miles (Series 4) * Olivia Miles (Series 4) * Stella Evergreen (Series 4) * Ashley Drawn (Series 4) * Cora Smith (Series 4) * Amanda Patrick (Series 4) * Carley Surridge (Series 7) * Macy Surridge (Series 7) Allies * Yoshei (Series 1/2/3/4/7) * Kevin / Homer (Series 1) Family Minorities Trivia Gallery Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Mystical Unity